1 Plus 1 Equals 3?
by ShawnieSilenced
Summary: When marriage separates you from ever being with the one you truly love... your best friend. NaruHina. Rated T. Pein Arc  & anything after  does not exist in this story.


**1 + 2 = ...3? (Temporary Title)**

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply. The characters of Naruto do not belong to the author. Do not reproduce without author's permission.

Rated T for mild coarse language

* * *

><p>"Hinata," said Hiashi Hyuuga, taking his daughter's hand in his. In his other hand was the hand of a king's twenty-five year old son. "This is your fiancé, Kenji."<p>

Hiashi hesitantly placed his daughter's hand into his soon-to-be son-in-law's hand.  
>Hinata smiled sweetly and curtsied after removing her hand from the stranger's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kenji."<p>

The brown haired man grabbed her hand to kiss it. He looked up and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Hinata," while giving her a dazzling smile.

* * *

><p>I inwardly sigh. He is good-looking. He does seem sweet. But... There's something wrong... Oh, that's right.<br>He isn't Naruto Uzumaki.  
>The love of my life. Who loves me back...<br>As a friend.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a couple weeks since I confessed to Naruto. I, stupidly, told him I loved him. Then, I ran. End of story. Or so I thought.<em>

_"Hinata! HINATA!" called an oh-so-familiar voice. I fought the urge to blush._

_"Hi, Naruto," I said smiling sweetly. He probably forgot about my confession. I wish he would forgot about my words to him._

_"I love you, too," said Naruto with a light blush._

_"E-Excuse me..?" I said, blushing as well. Ugh. I lost the battle between my blush and I. Stupid stutter. Why does The world hate me? Wait. He loves... me?_

_"A-As a friend!" he exclaimed._

_My heart broke, yet I felt a small wave of relief throughout my body._

_"Oh."_

_"You see," Naruto said, scratching the back of head. "It's kinda embarrassing, but at first..."_

_"Yes?" I said quietly. _

_"I took your 'I love you', he air-quoted, "the wrong way. But, then, I was like, 'What the hell, man? She would never like me like that!' So, I realized you meant it in a friendly way," he said, grinning. "Anyways ...thanks."_

_"For what?" I was confused._

_"For being a real friend," Naruto said. "You're the first friend of mine that ever said you cared about me."_

_Oh. So that's what he thinks. Hm. He really is dense. Although, I'm slightly relieved. _

_I smile back at him and say, "I'm sure that's not true. All of your friends love you."_

_"Hm. But, they never admitted it, unlike you," Naruto said._

_Somehow, we walked all the way to Ichiraku's. He offered me lunch. Who was I to say no to Naruto?_

_"You know, Hinata," he began, after ordering for the both of us. "I really want to get to know you better."_

_"Really? How about we train together tomorrow?" I questioned. No stutter._

_His eyes brightened at the idea. "Sounds like a plan to me!"_

My life was never the same after that day a few months ago.

* * *

><p>Ever since then, I became Naruto's best friend. I loved him even more each day. He trusts me with everything.<p>

I was in front of the Academy, swinging slightly on the swing. It was late at night, about 1 am. I sighed. Suddenly, I sensed another presence.

"Naruto," I say, quietly. He stood in front of me. I look up to see a troubled expression etched upon his face. Before he could say anything, I got up and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he whispers into my ear, while wrapping his arms around me.

I shook my head against his hard body. "You tell me first."

"The mission... My teammate... He was just barely a chunin. He's in a coma and there's a slim chance he'll make it."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I said, still not removing myself from him, my face hidden in his chest.

"Hinata," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I'm just getting married," I muttered.

He gently pushed me off to look me in the eye. "A-Are you serious?"

I sat back down on the swing and stared at my feet. Naruto was shocked.

"I thought your father said he wouldn't make you go through an arranged marriage!"

"He did."

"Damn, I'm gonna-!"

"Don't. He gave me until my seventeenth birthday to find somebody. He said he'd find somebody himself if I didn't by then."

"W-Well, you still have four months! Hinata, we can do this!"

"No. It's too late."

"But-!"

"It's too late," I angrily retorted.

"Hinata. All we have to do-"

"Stop, Naruto," I snapped. "Nothing you say is going to help the situation!"

The look on Naruto's face killed me. He looked as if I had dropped a thousand bricks on him. I sighed, yet again that night.

"Naruto-," I began.

"It's okay, Hinata," he said with a small smile. "I know didn't mean that. You're just frustrated."

I then did something I never expected myself to do. I got up and kissed him on the cheek. He slightly blushed. He then placed his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Sometimes, I think of how it would be if we ran away from the village, together," Naruto admitted.

I giggle. "It would be amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But you know why we can't."

He smiled. "I still think it's a good idea."

We laugh it off. He can make me laugh in any situation. Damn. I love him so much.

We held hands as we walked to my house. Nobody noticed saw us, considering the time.  
>We made it to my street, quietly. "I love you, Hinata," he muttered, pulling me into another hug.<p>

The hug lingered on a moment too long. He broke it off when I murmured that I loved him back.

Of course, unlike him, I didn't mean it as friends. _ If only Hinata knew she wasn't alone on that last thought.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Well. There you go. Just a random idea that's been buggin' me for a while.

Oh, if you haven't noticed, this story doesn't really go with the manga/anime. To be honest, I haven't really been keeping track of the manga for about a year and half. And who knows the last time I saw an episode (2 years?). Feel free to ruin it for me. I doubt I'll get back into it.

So, just pretend this happened sometime during Shippuden. The Pein Arc didn't happen or anything after that.

If you have any good title ideas, please leave a review or PM me about it. I'm not a fan of the current title

About Almost a Pearl... I guess it's on hiatus for now. I'll decide when and if I continue. I just don't want to get back to it now.

Sorry for the long note. I absolutely hate it when authors write about the most pointless things here. Hope I didn't do too much of that.

-Shawnie


End file.
